staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 października 1990
Program 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 "Gorzkie wino" - odc. 4 krymin. filmu USA z serii "Ulice San Francisco" 12.00 "Ordy" - Gutenberg 12.30 Kronika wydarzeń - Ryga 1921 - walka o wschodnią granicę Polski 13.00 Fizyka - Praca - moc - energia 13.30 Artur Grottger - film dok. 14.05 Agroszkoła 14.35 Przez lądy i morza "Fresi Tessalii" 15.00 Kim być? 15.30 Biała broń (5) 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Wiadomości popołudniowe 16.10 Wideo-Top 16.20 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" i film z serii "Ordy" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 10 minut 17.40 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: gen. Szymański "Osa" 18.20 Magazyn katolicki 18.45 Studio Konkursu Chopinowskiego 19.15 Dobranoc 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Gorzkie wino" - powtórz. odc. 4 filmu USA z serii "Ulice San Francisco" 21.00 Interpelacje 22.00 "Pegaz" 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.45 Album piosenki Program 2 Tełewizja śniadaniowa: 7.00 CNN - Headline News 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.10 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.10 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 55 serialu USA 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Telewizja śniadaniowa 11.00 "Prawo Archimedesa" - film TVP 13.20 Panorama dnia 14.15 Powtórka najciekawszych prog. regionalnych 15.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" 17.00 Spotkanie z Anatolijem Kaszpirowskim 18.00 Kronika 18.30 "Cudowne lata" - odc. 13 serialu USA 19.00 Gdańsk - prawo wojny - prog. dok. 19.30 Roman Lasocki przedstawia 20.00 Sport: rewanżowy mecz piłkarski FC Bologna - Zagłębie Lubin 21.00 Ekspres reporterów 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 Kino studyjne: "Liii Marlen" - film fab. (obyczajowy-wojenny) RFN 23.55 Refleksje nad filozofią pracy 0.10 Konkursie Chopinowskim 0.40 CNN - Headline News 0.55 Program na piątek TP Katowice 14.00-16.00 Retransmisja progr. satelit. CNN 16.00 "Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa" - film dla dzieci 16.15 ,,W cztery strony świata" - magazyn K. Smereki 16.30 Kącik melomana 16.45 "Ekostres" - program O. Wieczorka 17.00 "Góry" - magazyn filmowy E. Piętak 17.15 Noc zjednoczenia - fr. uroczystości zjednoczenia Niemiec 17.30 Z cyklu portrety: Jadwiga Smykowska 17.45 Wojna o słup - reportaż 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 "Przygody pana Michała" serial TVP - cz. IV 19.00 Fascynacje muzyczne Andrzeja Szczepkowskiego 19.30-22.00 Retransm. progr. satelit. - TV5 PTV Echo 6.00-9.00 - Echoporanek 17.00 - Sky News 17.30 - Echotext 18.00 - Program dnia 18.10 - Bajki 19.00 - Serwis informacyjny 19.15 - Echo News 19.30 - Beyond 2000 - pr. pop.-nauk. 20.00 - Echa miasta 20.30 - „Wings" - serial 21.00 - „Wiseguy" - serial krymin. 22.00 - Klipy z satelity 22.30 - Serwis informacyjny 22.45 - Echo News 23.00 - Echotext 23.30 - Echa miasta 0.00 - Piosenki na dobranoc BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by The Odd Couple 9.30 Labour Party Conference 1990 10.00 News and Weather 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Crystal Tipps and 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Labour Party Conference 1990 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Four Square 14.15 A Letter to Three Wives 15.50 Children's BBC 16.05 Clockwise 16.20 Fantastic Max 16.35 Uncle Jack.... and 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Tomorrow's World 20.30 Birds of a Feather 21.00 A Party Political Broadcast 21.05 Nine O'Clock News 21.35 One Foot in the Grave: In Luton Airport No-One Can Hear You Scream 22.05 Crimewatch UK 22.50 Question Time 23.50 Crimewatch UK Update 0.00 The Horse of the Year Show 1.00 Weather 1.05 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 9.00 Daytime on Two Wondermaths 9.15 Out of the Doll's 9.45 France Français 10.00 You and Me 10.15 Questions 10.35 Sex Education 11.00 Landmarks 11.20 Investigating 11.40 MI1O 12.05 Geography 12.25 The Global 12.50 Daytime on Two: Inset: Look What I Can Do 13.20 PC Pinkerton 13.40 Music Time 14.00 News; Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 Labour Party Conference 1990 17.30 Floyd's American Pie 18.00 The Horse of the Year Show 18.45 Business Matters 19.10 Conference Talk 19.30 First Sight 20.00 Red Dwarf III ... 20.30 Top Gear 21.00 Rab C Nesbitt 21.30 The Transformers 22.30 A Party Political Broadcast 22.35 Newsnight 23.20 The Late Show 0.00 Weatherview 0.05 Open University